Van Helsing High
by lococaleb24
Summary: read what Van Helsing would be like in this day and age and a teen.
1. prologue

Prologue

When people talk about fairytales they think of princesses, princes, dwarves, witches, and fairies. But the truth is. They are real, but not in magical woods prancing around with eternal happiness. Witches are not ugly, well, most of the time. However, there are still good and bad witches. Dwarves mostly live in the city the majority of the time, but some do live in the secluded mountains. Vampires are not murderous bloodsuckers or romancers who cause drama, but they are rich and wealthy. Just like the stereotype of rich people they are unbelievably arrogant and stuck up. Last but definitely not least are the werewolves. It's difficult at first, but the bloodlust is controlled after a while. Unfortunately they're stuck in poverty with them barely holding on in surviving. Of course there are many others, but that would be too difficult. The worst part about all of this is…that everyone has to attend school together. A school where all monsters go. Soon everything's going to change, for a troublemaker werewolf is coming to Transylvania High.


	2. chapter 1

CH.1

"Van come on lets go we are going to be late," yelled a woman.

"Coming mom," yelled van "don't get your tail in a twist."

"Well I won't if you just get ready and stop waiting for the last minute," yelled the mother.

"Well it is not like the school will miss me," yelled van.

"You are best in class in everything but grades," Said the mother.

"Oh no, you hit me in my weakness, my brainpower," said van "I do not care."

Van walked down stairs. He was brown haired, brown eyes, and a good tan. He was wearing normal boots, jeans, sleeveless shirt and a curved bill hat.

"Ok, you ready to go?" said his mom.

"Yep, I am. Are you?" he said with a grin.

His mom walks out the door to the car growling. And Van walked out laughing. They get in a black Chevy truck. And they are off to the bus stop.

When they get to the bus stop there are three other kids there two where three years bellow him in school. He is a sophomore and the other was a girl named Anna and Van had a big crush on her ever since the sixth grade. Van got out of the truck said bye to his mom and walked over to Anna.

"Hey, Anna, what going on?" Said Van.

"Oh, I am waiting for the bus what about you?" She said with a grin.

"Hahaha very fun good joke" he said sarcastically.

"Well you ready for the test today?" she asked .

"Oh crap I forgot." He said.

"You don't care right?" She said.

"Bingo we have a winner!" he said with a deep voice.

She rolled her eyes and then the bus rolled the corner and they got on and went to school.


	3. Chapter 2

sorry guys for the late update i was grounded

i do not own van Helsing or the characters

chapter 2

The bus turned in to the school parking lot and stopped and the river opened the door and everyone pushed and shoved their way out. Van was in the back so he was out last with Anna in front of him. Well he did not mind about that.

They head their way to the front door and headed for their lockers.

"Hey van do you have any of the homework from the weekend?" asked Anna

"Yes" van said

"Yeah what" she said with a grin

"Well I did what the math teacher" said he said

"What take a good night sleep or good breakfast for the test" she said rolling her eyes

"Both I am an overactive" he said

Anna walked away rolling her eyes. Then over the intercom the principal said "van can you come to my office"

So van headed for the principal's office. He had to fill in to go in to there. The school had got more security since the vampire group of the high school hacked the system. Van walked in the room and there stud a six foot tall man with two nails in his neck each side and open head with a glass dome with sparking ball.

"Hey Mr. Frankenstein what do you need" van asked

"Well van I just wanted to wish you good luck at our wrestling match you don't like vampires as much as I do so kick there butt" said Mr. Frankenstein

"No problem sir. It will be a breeze. Dracula is a big baby." he said

"Well you have fun for the rest of the day and I will see you at the match." The principal said

"Bye" van said and walked out


	4. Chapter

Ch. 3

It was the end of school and van was in the weight room on the bench. He had to get pumped for the match. It was not just a school and creature rivalry it is a personal thing. When he was 14, he and Dracula got in a fight. They ended up fighting and changing in to their creature form and destroying the park and ever since then they have hated each other. So he is going to the best he can to beat him till he can't walk and try not to get to angry and turn into a werewolf like last time.

"Van get out here everyone is waiting." Someone said

Van put the weights on the bench and looked over at the door it was a 5'6" boy blonde hair in a bowl haircut. "Hey Carl just getting ready."

"Well get ready out here the match is about to start" Carl said

"Ok, okay I am going." Van said

They left and head to the wrestling mate. Van thought to himself 'there is one thing I know I am going to win tonight there is no other thing I want more.' They walk in the gym and he sees Dracula and his three girlfriends never cared to learn the names but ones is blonde, red head, and black haired. Dracula and van get in the middle of the ring.

The ref says "ok boy I want a far fight no biting or scratching. I want a clean fight now touch gloves."

They both walked to their corners and waited for the bell. Ding, ding the dell went off and it is on.

They go after each other. Van hits the first punch on the stomach and then drak bent over van went for a nee hit but then drak moved and then strikes van with an upper cut. Well van did not see that coming. Van stumbles and sees drak coming and clothes lines him. The crowd cheers. Then from nowhere drak kicks his feet and van falls like a sack of potatoes. Drak get van in an arm lock and van screams. If drak pulls for a little longer it could break van's arm. Van starts to lift drak and you can see the fear in his eyes. Van slams drak down with a big thud. Van picks drak by the neck and holds him there for a second and then slams him down. Van falls and gets on drak shoulders down. ONE. TWO. THREE. Van won and the crowd cheers.

The end

Hey sorry for that cliff hanger and very sort story it is my first and I ran out of ideas for it and I will put more in the future maybe.


	5. help

if you have any ideas of what i can wright please review it


End file.
